Mario Party 5: Super Dream World
Mario Party 5: Super Dream World''is the fifth installment in the Ultimate Mario Party series and the second found in the Terminal Trilogy. The most notable change in this game is that the shopping system was replaced with the new Capsule system. In the game's Story Mode, a playable character has to face Bowser and the Koopa Kids throughout every stage. Eventually, the character will face Bowser one-on-one. The game is notable for featuring places and characters that appeared in or resembled places and characters from Paper Mario. The most prominent of these is the Star Spirits. Playable Characters Characters not found in the original Mario Party 5 are '''bolded, and the italicized characters must be unlocked. #''Giratina'' #Mario #Luigi #Peach #Yoshi #Wario #'Jinpachi' #'Ganryu' #'Tiptron' #'Xiaoyu' #'P. Jack' #Daisy #Waluigi #Toad #Boo #'Jack-5000' #'Azazel' #'Mokujin' #'Alisa' #'Kuma' #'Mamoswine' #'Shy Guy' #'Nightmare' #'Koopa' #'Heihachi' #Bowser'' #R.O.B.' #'Lizardman' #'Astaroth' #'Combot' #'Onslaught' #Eye of Agamotto'' #'AncientOgre' #'Ogre' #'Hulk' #'Super Combot DX' #'Iron Man' #'Doctor Doom' #'Alex' #'M.O.D.O.K.' #''Devil Jin'' #'Wang' #'Kirby' #'Fox' #''Falco'' #''Wolf'' #'Wolverine' #'Magneto' #'Shuma-Gorath' #'Petey Piranha' How to unlock the characters Unlocking the playable characters isn't too hard. Just do the following: *The Eye of Agamotto can be unlocked by playing on the Toy Dream board one time. *Devil Jin can be unlocked by playing on the Undersea Dream board one time. *Falco can be unlocked by playing on the Rainbow Dream board one time. *Wolf can be unlocked by playing on the Future Dream board one time. *To unlock Bowser, you must complete the Story Mode with anyone without losing all of your coins on even one board. Story Mode In Story Mode, the player will go on five boards facing the three Koopa Kids. The boards are much smaller boards then in Party Mode. When a player passes/lands on a Koopa Kid, they will duel them; losing costs them 5 coins while winning costs the Koopa Kid 15 coins. When the Koopa Kid passes/lands on the player, they will duel them; losing costs them 5 coins while winning costs the player 10 coins. There is a VS Space; if there are three Koopa Kids, then this will cause a 1 vs. 3 game. Two will cause a 2 vs. 2 game (with a metal clone of the player's character as the player's partner). One causes a duel. When a player loses all their Coins, they are eliminated from the board. The main objective is to eliminate all three of the Koopa Kid's before they eliminate the player. After all five boards, the player faces Bowser in Frightmare. If the player wins all five boards without being eliminated even once, defeating Bowser grants the player the ability to play as Bowser throughout the entire game, and Bowser's role will be given to Giga Bowser. Character Voice Player Voice Cast *Jeff Manning as the Announcer *Charles Martinet as Mario/Luigi/Wario/Donkey Kong *Jen Taylor as Peach/Toad *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi *Eric Loomis as Iron Man *Wally Wingert as M.O.D.O.K./Wang *Marz Timms as Onslaught *Tom Kane as Magneto *Scott Burns as Bowser *Steve Blum as Wolverine *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk *Dean Harrington as the Eye of Agamotto *Jamieson Price as Heihachi *Kirk Thornton as Jinpachi *Darren Daniels as Devil Jin *Paul St. Peter as Ganryu *Cristina Valenzuela as Alisa *Carrie Keranen as Xiaoyu *Jordan Byrne as Jack-5000 *Richard Epcar as Azazel Trivia *Unlike the original Mario Party 5, Super Dream World features the announcer calling out the characters' names throughout the entire game. This feature was previously used in the first four Ultimate Mario Party series games, and it would be carried over to the the Ultimate counterparts for Mario Party 6, 7, 8, and 9. Category:Games Category:Games from the Terminal Trilogy